Encounter the Future
by Horizon Reaper
Summary: [Spin-off of my story titled Elsword: Devil Tracer] Years after defeating Scar, Elgang was brought into a foreign city by someone that oversee them for a long time. Now they have to encountering their future. Will they succeed? We don't know. [will be continued soon]
1. The sudden meeting

Okay... I did mentioning Add's 1st job path, Time Tracer. But this isn't a story about him. This is a story (apparently an OC story) that encountering a future event of Elrios, alongside several content that available at "Command & Conquer: Red Alert" game series such as Allied's Super Weapon, Chronosphere.

The time setting is 4 years after the main event of Scar's downfall, so imagine it how's the appearance of Elgang right now. Oh, I forget to tell you. My OC named Jun will not take any fighting part, because... I didn't want to ruin the fun.

 **Disclaimer: Diabolic Shikigami Ichijou-kun doesn't own Elsword or even its character except his OC.**

 **Warning: a little bit AU, OOC, contain OC, typo, grammar errors everywhere (so watch out, and don't give me some salts), etc.**

Alright, time to move to the story!

...

Elsword: Infinity Sword (20)  
Aisha: Dimension Witch (22)  
Rena: Night Watcher (?)  
Raven: Veteran Commander (31)  
Eve: Code Battle Seraph (?)  
Chung: Tactical Trooper (20)  
Ara: Asura (24)  
Elesis: Crimson Avenger (23)  
Add: Diabolic Esper (23)  
Lu: Noblesse (?)  
Ciel: Royal Guard (30)  
Jun: Quicksilver Conqueror (24)

Say goodbye to Aren... Q.Q

...

After stopping the demon invasion in Lanox, somehow all Elgang members were transported into a peaceful city for nothing. "Where are we?" asked a certain red haired dual wielding swordsman. "I... don't know about this place." The purple haired mage stared at the sky of unfamiliar city. "This is colorful. I've never seen this place in whole Elrios before!" cheered an elven lady while looking around the city itself. A certain raven haired older male stay silent alongside the silver haired girl beside him. "I admit... this is more than just a city. This is a megalopolis." A certain pale blonde haired cannonner said. "If this is a megalopolis, then the technology in this place is highly advanced." A certain albino male blurted. It earns a glance from the silver haired girl itself. "How can you convince that anyways?" she said in flat voice. "Look at that building." He pointed to the north-east. "By the way, why don't we take a walk around this 'city'?" said another albino haired person, but longer. "That's a good point, Lu. I'm tired to wasting my time standing here and do nothing..." grumbled another red haired swordsman. "I'm coming with you Elesis!" shouted another raven haired person while running at the redhead named Elesis. "Then hurry up!" shouted Elesis back. "I guess I have no choice. Are you coming with me, Eve?" the albino haired male offer his hand. "Why not?" the silver haired girl named Eve take his hand and gone to somewhere. "Well Rena, should we go to somewhere peaceful like... Eve and Add?" ask the raven haired male to the elven lady named Rena. "Sure!"

But before the black haired male named Raven, Rena, the albino guy named Add and Eve take another step, a male with golden hair, almost same as Chung, appeared at front of the others. "Sorry if I was interrupting your strolling time but... Welcome to Cronus." He bowed to Elgang members. "Thanks for the greeting. But... can I ask you something?" ask the navy blue haired gunslinger named Ciel. "Yes?" responded the blonde haired male. "What is this place? Is this a megalopolis, just like Chung said?" Ciel said while looking around the area itself. "You are right, but also wrong. Indeed this is a city, but this is a kingdom to be exact." All eyes widened (including Ara, Elesis and Lu) and stared straight at the blonde haired male. "It's a kingdom?" Lu shrieked. "Yes." He simply responded. "How big this place is..." Eve mumbled while looking at the sky of Cronus. "We know no limit about the territory dominance. Once a certain time and space was forgotten or vanished, we'll revive it and make it as ours." He simply smiled. Add slightly amazed and looking at the blonde haired person. "What's your name? I'm Add." He offers his hand. "My name's Jun Sebastian Wolfstein. Nice to meet you, Add." He shakes Add's hand. "Nice to meet you too..."

As the two "masterminds of time and space" shaking their hands, Elesis and Ara seems stared at those males intensely. "Hey Ara, last time who do you choose as your boyfriend?" Elesis mumbled beside Ara. "...Chung." she simply responded. "Are you sure? Because several years ago you dated Add." Ara sharply glanced at Elesis. "That's long time ago. Today's different." Elesis roll her eyes and snored. "Whatever. That blonde male is my target." Elesis smiled creepily. "As a target for another kill?" her creepy smile disappeared and replaced with poker face. "...No."

"Oh, I forgot. Did you know why you all hired into this place?" the redhead male named Elsword shook his head. "Why?" he asked back. "I have some hypothesis about the future of Elrios. In the next decades, your world is in danger. I know you're already defeating Scar, but that's not enough to stop the invasion. In the future, they'll avenge their comrades by striking you down." Jun said with serious tone. "You mean... this is not over yet?" he nodded. "I wish I could help you, but due of some project that have to be finished, I can't fully support you all so... I'll oversee you from afar."

Elgang and Jun continue to discussing their business while walking toward a building that shaped like a dome. "What is this dome?" Eve looked upward, staring at the huge glass dome. "This is one of the kingdom's facilities, Cronus Nanotechnology Research Center, or you can give a name for this building... the Kaleidoscope."

They all continue to walk inside the facility, take a look at all thing inside there. "Right now, I've revise what my mother create several years ago through Project: Acedia, the completion of Chronosphere." Add and Aisha glanced at a huge dolphin-shaped-like device that mightily standing at front of them. "Is this the device you've mentioned earlier...?"Jun, which focusing his gaze to the maintenance result responded without looking at them. "Yes." Aisha looked at Add with confusion. "What is it, Add?" the Diabolic Esper was examining every parts of the Chronosphere itself. "It seems that... this thing was capable to generate a channeling dome and convert any materials into small atoms beneath it, then relocate that thing onto another side of the world."

Jun that finished checking the maintenance result began to speak. "You are right, Add. This device is capable to transport any material onto another side of this world, by convert it into small atoms then relocate it." Add hummed. "So you are implementing the quantum mechanics for creating this... thing." He softly bumps his fist at the device. "Now you know about this thing. Alright, tomorrow is the best time for your first mission, so I'll lead you to one district at this kingdom for your resting place."

 _30 minutes later, at Canton 5..._

Elgang and Jun has arrived at Canton 5. Elsword and the others were amazed at the district's site. "This place once become the district for elves, but due of kingdom's treachery several decades ago, the elves has extinct from Cronus. What races left are only demons, angels and humans... elf were already extinct long time ago." Somehow, Rena felt the same way as Jun. "That's too bad. I hope the elves would alive again." Rena hug Raven's right arm tightly. "Don't worry, we can make it real." The naughty-brained Veteran Commander grinned widely, causing Rena blushed madly. "I-idiot..." they all laughed at Rena's reaction and begin to choose the residence they desired.

...

Pretty short aren't ya? That's only the prologue. Next time it would be full of fighting scene, so don't miss every chapter!

I give you my OC's information if you don't know about him.

...

Name: Jun Sebastian Wolfstein.

Age: 24 (in his 2nd Job).

Gender: Male.

Class: Quicksilver Conqueror (his 1st Class, I don't want to use his transform class yet).

Appearance: simple white jacket with fox ears at his hoodie, navy blue shirt with his class's crest at the chest part, wearing a white jeans and silver shoes, wearing blue obsidian necklace with cross shape, blue obsidian earring with the same shape as his necklace, while gloves and a black wristwatch. His hair is colored golden with some dark blue tints near his sharp-pointy ears, blue eyes that seems the shape of his retina was similar with the 'star' symbol, and tribal tattoo at his right eye area.

Personality: mature and kind at his allies and friends, but actually acts tricky and astute when troubles were surrounding him, and capable to change the situation.

Weapon(s): Exodus (shape-shifting 6 swords), Time Travel Device (his wristwatch).

...

That's all for now, the pairings were already decided; Ara x Chung, Add x Eve, Elsword x Aisha, Rena x Raven, Lu x Ciel (probably), and possibly... Elesis x OC

Okay, see you later!


	2. Malfunction

Haha... no reviews... well, at least there are some followers and favorites. And, sorry to Add x Ara lovers but I will make this as Add x Eve. Honestly I'm always losing my focus on that pairing so... I'll make it different. Also, thanks to all Add x Eve "shippers", because you all already change my mind at Add x Eve perspective. Maybe there's a bit Add x Ara but **only** as a friend to help.

Add: Such as? owo

Ichijou: Hmm, her troubles at their relationship, and when she's nearly break up with Chung. :D

Add: You're such a sly Author... =w=

Ichijou: :3

Okay, on the story!

...

 _At Eve & Add's residence..._

Add was looking at Eve with smile on his face, at least not a lunatic smirk he have. He realize how vivid Eve's face when she's sleeping. That's nearly driving him to kiss her while she's still in her dream. "You know what Eve, I'm so stupid to waste my time only to chase your code, but right now it doesn't matter..." his fingers slowly touching every porcelain skin she have. It's flawless. Without realized by Add himself, Eve smiled softly while keeping her voice, not to make Add realize she was awake. "Because you are mine..." that sentence was successfully made her fully opening her amber eyes. She turn her body to face Add that astounded, didn't realize that she's already awake. "Oh... good morning, Eve..." he grinned sheepishly and scratching his head. "Good morning to you too, Add." She greeted with usual voice. "How's your sleep? Have a nice dream yet?" she simply nodded yet confused, what's up with Add's head right now.

But before Add and Eve continue their conversation, Ara then barged into their bedroom Add and Eve use to sleep, together. "Hi~!" veins appeared at the Diabolic Esper's head. "Get out from our room right now!" Ara that stood at the entrance, went pale, froze at his (former) boyfriend that shouted to her. "O... okay..." she smiled sheepishly like Add did last time, then take a step to get out from his sight, 'Oh god, what happened to her nowadays...?' he mentally facepalmed at his ex-girlfriend's new behavior. "We've better go out to Kaleidoscope. Jun must be waiting for us." Eve said. "You're right. It's time to change our outfit."

 _Several hours later, at Kaleidoscope..._

All Elgang members finally gathered at Kaleidoscope, wondering what enemies they'll face later. Then they saw Jun with messy golden hair and droopy eyes walking to them all. "What happened to you?" asked Elesis. "Yeah, I've encountering some malfunction on this gigantic device, and I have to repair it, so give me some space... and time." They all stared at Jun with variable façade. "Maybe you have to take some rest. Let my friend Add repair this thing..." Elsword put his hand on Jun's shoulder. "That's a good choice. My seal can't regenerate my strength anymore..." he yawned and gone to outside of facility.

At first, Add glared at Elsword because he has no experience to repair that hi-tech space time controller, but with Eve beside him, now that doubt has vanished from him. "Okay, let's get to work." Add and Eve was start to inspecting some errors, together with several people that understand about machinery.

While Add, Eve and several scientists that working on Chronosphere's reparation, Elesis and the others were talking about sparring and other things.

"Hey, despite we're waiting for that thing is completely repaired, how about we've some spar?" suggest the Crimson Avenger. "Hmm... that would be a good thing." Ciel said. "Yes. It has been a long time I didn't test my old power..." Elsword ease his right shoulder and tilting his head. "I'm not sure if you're strong enough to face me..." mumbled Aisha while smirked. "So... you wanna spar with me, eh shorty...?" Elsword crack his knuckles. Aisha glared at him. "Bring it on, dork."

"If you want a spar, then go to south of this facility. There's wide grassland that you can use for sparring."

Everyone fell silent after hearing a certain Quicksilver Conqueror's voice that sourced from nowhere. "How could he hear our conversation?" everyone shrugged, except Lu. "Anyways... should we go to the place like Jun said? I want to see a 'pussy' and a 'bitch'-..." Ciel sharply stared at Lu. "No profanities are allowed, Mistress." Lu giggled and correcting her words, while the others are sweatdropped. "Let me repeat it. I want to see a cat and a dog fighting each other." Elsword and Aisha were already shot their best death-glare each other. "Huh... this kids." Rena facepalmed and sighed.

 _At a certain wide land..._

Gust of wind flowing the silent and fresh grassland at Cronus, while there are two people that facing off each other, having a duel to testing their old power. "Ahem, the rule is simple. Anyone was had to use any abilities they have, and no cheating. The winner is decided if someone was fainted or cannot continue the duel, or admit their lost. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to tell it twice."

"Okay. Ready?"

Elsword was already summoning his Conwell, while Aisha has readied her staff.

"Go!"

Elsword ambush her first with his Conwell and his Great Sword though that attack was successfully blocked by Aisha. "Your swords are no effect against me." She confidentially mocked him. "Are you sure? Then..." he casted Mirage Sting to breaking through Aisha's defense. "Not bad for an old hag like you." He swung his Conwell, taunting her. "Shut up and face me, blockhead." Aisha growled softly and jumped. "Guillotine Press!" she fell once and the second one is more powerful that the first turn. It makes Elsword blown away from her for a long distance.

"I guess this is getting interesting. Sword Blasting!" he stab his Conwell after running toward her, followed by three other phantom Conwells explode at front of her. "Take this! Impact Hammer!" Aisha took a chance and smash her staff, stun Elsword for several seconds. "Supernova!" energy whirlwind that Aisha casted was definitely make him overwhelmed.

"I won't lose. Sword Fall!" four clones of Conwell was fallen, push Aisha away from him. "Heheh... you dumb. This is a safe distance. Screw Driver: Tornado!" she rushed forward while dimensional distortion was pushing Elsword several meters from where he's standing right now. "Why you... Maelstrom Rage!" Aisha got overwhelmed by a mirage strike caused by Conwell that thrown by Elsword.

For almost 5 minutes has passed, they both seems didn't accept their own defeat, and still fighting. "Why don't you accept your defeat? This duel is definitely become my victory." He panted and stabbed his Great Sword to help him standing. "Easy by you... I'm not gonna declare it like flipping my own palm." She readied her staff again and cast her ultimate skill.

"Fate Space!" energy blast was successfully stunned him, then followed with spatial pressure and energy explosion inside a space-like dome, making him fainted all of sudden. "Try to misjudge me, and you'll get like this again." She crossed her arms and smirked. "No way..." Rena approach them both and clearing her throat. "The winner is Aisha!" Raven catch Elsword's arm and help him to stand up.

"How its felt, beaten up by a witch like Aisha." He smirked to Elsword. "What a shame… how about you?" Elsword wipe the dust at his outfit. "As long as I didn't burn her outfit, you would succumbed by loss of bloods if you saw her naked." Raven's smirk grows wider. "You pervert…"

Then Add and Eve arrived at the wide field. "Hey guys, the Chronosphere is already online. Let's go!" shouted Add from distance. "Wait, what?! Already finished?" Lu uttered. He rolled his eyes. "Yes, my sweet little princess, the device is already repaired, so get your butt up and hurry!"

 _Somewhere at Canton 5_

"Oof!" Jun jumped from the bed then walk to the outside of his room. "It seems that they're already repair it. I've better go to facility right now." He takes his jacket and run to the facility.

…

Late update, sorry! My head's got ached since taking too much food, so I let myself taking some slack to cool my head, much like Raven's Over Heat system… hehe…

I forget to say… Review!


	3. Misinterpret

Finally! Some reviews were gathered! Well yeah, this is my first story for Add x Eve pairing, since they're *honestly* like a cat and a mouse, such a complex relationship. But for now, it doesn't matter since when I was watching a K-Pop MV in MTV titled 'Error' that performed by Vixx, it was remind me of Add and Eve, but Add is an android too. THE ENDING IS AMAZING!

Ahem, I apologize for my outburst. Okay, on the story!

…

Jun was doing nothing except lay on his bed, because right now the team that running a mission is Team 1. "Why don't you choose us to run the mission?" asked Elesis that sitting beside him. "I have to say… I'm already creating a plan for a certain mission." Jun said while rolling aside. "Why do we have a plan for it?" Elesis confused at Jun. "Different timeline, different type of monsters, different specialization. We can't put a wrong person for a certain mission. Have heard of Murphy's Law? _Anything that can go wrong will go wrong_. I can't let someone distort a certain timeline because of a failure, even if it's our past or our future. If that was happen, we're doomed." His voice was turned heavy, mean he was serious. "What do you mean by doomed?" She still doesn't understand about what Jun said. "You won't know how frightening when you saw an utter destruction of time and space. Ask this matter to Add if you want to know more."

 _Inside Kaleidoscope_

"He said ask me if you want to know more about the distortion of time and space continuum?" Elesis nodded. "Huh… I have no choice. You see… imagine that you're going back to your past and you're trying to kill Scar when he met you for the first time. But accidentally Elsword was killed because of your failure. What do you feel…?" Elesis's eyes widened. "Paranoia…" Add hummed. "Perhaps… you're already heard Murphy's Law. So… do not act reckless. I don't want someone following my crazy way of life."

Eve then sit beside Add and join the conversation. "What's up?" Add shrugged. "Here, Elesis was confused why Jun give us his plan." Eve nodded, understand what Add talking about. "It seems that Jun didn't want all his plans turn fucked up." Elesis choked at Eve's language. "If we fuck it all up, then he would kick our ass out from this place." She's now deadpanned at the absurd couple. 'What in Elrios was happened to these dumbasses' head?' thought Elesis. "What is it Elesis? Is there something has bothered you?" Her thought snapped from reality. "Err… nothin'."

 _At the battlefield, Neo-Feita, February 21_ _st_ _20XX_

"Damn, these dumbasses can't be wiped from this place. Add, where are you?!" said Elsword, half shouting. "Add, what the shitting El you doing right now!?" now his patience were already wiped, instead of those Glitters. "Gah, don't tell me he's flirting that flat chested slut!" groaned Elsword, but in the end he's got whacked by Aisha. "Don't be so whiny, you douchebag!" she yelled back at Elsword. "Watch your mouth, you little slut! I'm gonna fuck up your mind if you keep whacking my head like the last time!" Rena, with a small gauge of patience (can I said that?), nearly kill the noises from that couple. But fortunately Jun take over the communication's liaison. 'Oh sorry, looks like Add got his time to flirt Eve so… I take over the communication's link.' Raven responded with flat tone. "How can you do that?"

'Hacking…'

They all fell silent after hearing that seven-letter words. 'What is it?' Raven then respond him again. "You said you didn't have a computer or something in that house, right?" a sigh can be heard from the communicator.

'I didn't said it if I was in my original district.' Rena interfere their chat and shouted.

"We can talk about it later Jun, but right now, tell me why this dipshits' numbers were limitless!?" a 'hah' sound was heard again.

'Are you nuts? There's a dimension gate that you all have to demolish. You can't stop the invasion wave if you didn't destroy that thing.'

"Fuck you Jun, why don't you tell it earlier!?" another sigh.

'I don't?' then Raven cut their chat and responded.

"Situation normal: all fucked up…"

 _Back to Kaleidoscope_

"They all got FUBAR…" Elesis confused what Add said again. "FUBAR?" Eve giggled. "Fucked up beyond all recognition. Wait, you didn't know that Jun's family was started as a military forces member?" Elesis shook her head. "Never mind then."

Then a dimension portal was appeared at front of Chronosphere, mean they're already finished all demon invasion wave in a certain timeline. "Damn you Add, flirting Eve in this crucial time is fucking us up at that place!" growled the hotheaded Elsword. "Sorry, sorry. I can't hold it since she's soooooo pretty and dazzling~" Eve blushed at Add's sentence, while the others were stared at him with variable façade. Elsword vomited, Aisha jawdropped, Rena 'aww'ed while Raven was just… putting his poker face, and Elesis… stay same as Raven. "Oh, by the way… where's Chung and Ara, also Lu and Ciel?" asked Raven while still putting his poker face (*cough* to cover his pervert expression *cough*).

 _At hot spring…_

"What the heck- Ara, what are you doing here?!" Chung slumped into the hot water while a certain Asura was walking toward him with only piece of white towel wrapping her body. "Is it okay if I take a bath with you?" she asked. "O-okay…" he's doing nothing except froze at that place. Fortunately our Tactical Trooper doesn't have any perverted thoughts like Raven, so he felt it would be safe, for now.

"Hey Chung," Ara said, opening the conversation. "Yes?" Chung responded. "Can we have a little... fun tonight?" he glanced at Ara while fell silent, can't let any responses. "W-what do you mean…?" she spun her body to face Chung (Note: Ara's position earlier is at front of Chung, but he's only facing her back). "Add and Eve seems having a piece of fun time last night so…" Ara shyly bowing her head, small red tints appeared at her cheek. Chung was just chuckled. "So, you are jealous at Add and Eve?" the Asura scowled to laughing Chung. But in no time her frown turns into a smile.

"Chung," his laugh slowly vanished. "Yes, Ara?" he inhaled deeply. "Honestly… I was amazed by Jun. His presence is more like you. His azure eyes, his blonde hair, his kindness… that's successfully remind me about you." Ara caresses his cheek, causing him blushing madly. "Y-you think so? Because… he's way more mature than me. I would never be the same as him…" Ara realized his tone turn to humble one. "That's why… I hope you can be more like him." But unfortunately Chung seems misinterpret what Ara said earlier. "So… you prefer Jun than me?" Ara was thunderstruck at Chung's sentence. "N-no, that's not what I mean." Chung fell silent for the second time and he got up from hot spring, leaving Ara alone. "Chung, where are you going?!" he sent a glare toward Ara. "Challenging him…"

…

Oh no, it seems Chung was jealous at Jun because he's already draw Ara's amazement! And I apologize if this chapter takes a long delay.

Review!

 **Thanks to:  
SuzukaMizuchi, Megane Bishojo, whitemist0 & Babylon1914 for review, follow and favorite.**

 **If there's a mistype about someone's nickname, I apologize for the inconvenience, and see you later!**


	4. The battle begins (Part 1)

Uh oh, here's the continuation of last chapter.

A little note: this might be turned to Hurt/Comfort, since Chung finally showed his jealousy to Jun because like Ara said, she's amazed at him, and apparently she want Chung to be like Jun, but Chung think she prefer Jun than himself. Will he finish this matter? Let's look at this chapter.

…

Ara immediately dry her body and her hair, also wearing her current outfit then ran as fast as she can toward Add's residence, begging for help. At her arrival, she immediately bangs the door, until Add open it. "What is it, Ara…?" he's yawned and scratching his head. "A-Add…" when Add fully open his eyes, he's shocked at Ara that want to cry. She immediately hug him and begging him to stop Chung to bust Jun. "Add, help me…" she said, sobbing inside his embrace. "What happened to you?" he asked, to make sure what's happening to Ara and Chung. "Chung was about to raid Jun. I want to stop him but I can't do that…" Add petting her head, calming her down. "Let me doing it for you. But right now, I need to contact Elesis for immediate guard."

 _At underground library, Wolfstein mansion, Canton 6…_

Jun usually spent his time reading his mother's Grimoire that stored inside that room. Each time he's bored, he always reviewing all spells that written from those magic books. Then a certain red haired Crimson Avenger entered the library and looking around the room. "It's so big." She uttered. "My mother is a scientist, but her hobby is collecting Grimoire till her room was full of books. She's always reviewing and practicing these spells, until now." He closed one of his Grimoires and placed it back at the rack. "How many Grimoires your mother have?" Jun fell silent at that question. "I don't know…" was all that he could say.

Then an incoming message was arrived at Elesis's communicator. It's from Add. "Oh hi Add, what is it?"

'Look, you have to keep an eye at Jun's place until I and Ara has arrived. Chung was about to raid Jun right now, because he's jealous at him.'

"Because of what...?"

'I'll explain later. But right now, you have to keep an eye on that Pikachu. *connection ended*'

"What is it?" Jun began to ask. "Err… will you follow me to another places? Honestly… Chung wants to raid you." Elesis hesitantly said. "Huh? Why?" he asked again. "I don't know but-…" an alarm has ringed, mean someone has break the fence at Wolfstein residence. "Elesis, go ahead. That must be Chung."

 _At the north entrance, Wolfstein mansion, Canton 6_

Chung, with his Destroyer on his right arm, walking straight at north entrance, which being guard by Elesis. "Step aside, Elesis!" Chung growled and attacked her, but she easily blocked it. "Why are you raiding Jun? Is there any problems that have you finish with him?" he clicked his mouth and entering the Siege Shelling stance. "None of your business…" he fire 6 shells to Elesis, but a strange shield protects her from Chung's fired shells.

"Why are you assault me?" a Baritone voice rang behind Elesis. "So you're appeared too, huh?" it's Jun with wide briefcase on his left hand. "I ask again… why are you assault me?" his voice is overly heavy, more like growling. "It's because you steal my girlfriend!" Chung shouted at Jun. He twitched his deep azure eyes. "Stole your girlfriend? You mean I stole Ara from you?" Chung gritted his teeth and pointed his cannon at him. "Yes." Jun bitterly chuckled, didn't expecting a misunderstanding was drag him into that matter. "Hey dude, don't be ridiculous. I don't have any girls from Elgang till now, even Ara."

Several minutes later, Add and Ara has arrived at Wolfstein mansion yard. "Crap, we're late…" hissed the Diabolic Esper. "Chung… please stopped this. I don't want you hurt anyone around here, including Jun." but it cannot stop Chung to assault Jun. "Well, if you want to finish this matter with a spar…" he throw his briefcase at side of him, automatically opening a set of swords inside the case itself. "Then I accept the challenge." He continued. "Good, now prepare yourself to face me tomorrow." Chung picked his Destroyer up and stepped away from them. "Where are you going?" asked Elesis. "Go home, of course." Said the Tactical Trooper while keep walking away from them.

"He's definitely not in the mood right now, so leave him alone Ara." Add assured her. "Okay." Then four of them entered Jun's mansion.

 _7.30 PM, Jun's room…_

"I don't get it, why Chung challenges me for sparring. Is there some problem with me and him?" asked Jun while lounging on his bed. "Ara said that she want Chung to be like you. You know what? She amazed at you. Chung and you must be having some resemblance." Add said while lazing on the bed. "Like what?" Jun questioned. "Your aura, she said that. Honestly I didn't know anything about aura reading."

Then a knock can be heard from inside. "Jun, can we come inside?" someone shouted from behind that door. "Oh, come in!" the door was opened, revealing Ara, Elesis and his mother. "Mom, where's dad?" Jun asked to his mother. "He's busy at some reports at there so… he won't come back till next week." His mother said while preparing some cup of coffee. "What's your father's job?" asked Elesis. "…Shadow Lord." Ara and Add surprised at him. "So you are the prince here?" Jun fell his head, seems didn't want to being called 'prince'. "I'm not like that. Anyways, I'm already stripping my nobility so I'm just an ordinary people in this place."

 _9.45 AM, at Returned Colosseum_

Add, Elesis, Ara and the others alongside the Royal Guardians watched the fight between the well-known Tactical Trooper from Elrios, Chung against the ordinary boy from Cronus, Jun. "Well, it seems someone has spilled this issue to every citizen in Cronus." He stared at whole stadium. Everyone hailed at their own champion. "It doesn't matter, since I want to proof that I, Chung Seiker of Hamel will defeat you in this arena."

He stole the start line and entering the Siege Shelling stance then firing 6 shells to Jun, which he slashes them to pieces. "I'm not over yet." Then he ducked and fire 3 red shells, which become a surprise by Jun himself. "What the…" he keep hack them till nothing left.

"Is that all you got? Well it's my turn." Jun let out a magic circle and 6 others then rapidly firing some energy balls from the circle itself. 'What the hell is that?' he wondered but got cut then avoided those balls as fast as he can. "What is that!?" Add shrieked, didn't believe at Jun's performance. "He must be using a kind of dimensional restriction to generate that energy spheres. This is interesting..." Eve mumbled.

"Dread Chase!" waves of warheads came from Chung's Destroyer, rushing toward Jun. He barely to dodge it, but its passing through him "Huh, that was close-…" all warheads passed him and accidentally it was heading to defenseless Elesis. "No!" he tried to cast Chronosphere but time isn't at his side. The missiles were successfully escaped. Elesis, which realize all of Chung's warheads heading to her, cannot move her legs or even her body.

Finally, some explosions can be heard at the entrance of the arena. The vulnerable Crimson Avenger now heavily injured. Her body was letting out so much blood, that if she isn't given any medical treatment, she would lose her life. All Elgang members (minus Chung) ran toward her. Jun widened his eyes, couldn't believe Elesis was get injured.

"What have you done to her…?" he growled softly. "What?" Chung twitched his eyes. "What have you done to her!? She wasn't involved in this matter, but why you targeted her!?" his teeth gritted in anger. "Wait, so what I targeted isn't you?" Chung didn't expecting that all of his warheads weren't heading to Jun, but diverted to Elesis. "I'm going to make you pay for this…!"

…

Sorry for waiting. I was struggled against some college project, especially clipping. Agh, this is unfair! I promise I will update as soon as possible.

Cheers, everyone!


	5. The battle begins (end)

Sorry for the long wait, everyone… I was editing my OC since he's way too OP and Gary-Sue, I think, so I need to amend him once again. Today's chapter isn't only a continuation, but also a piece of flashback, focused on Elesis x OC.

Alright, here we go! And remember, **Eclipsed Sanity doesn't own Elsword.**

…

 _Flashback several hours ago…_

"Hey, Elesis… will you come with me to Kaleidoscope? I have something to tell you." A certain golden-haired Quicksilver Conqueror asked to Elesis. "Sure, why not? I want to see Add and Eve, also watching their progression at their relationship." Jun glanced at Elesis, didn't understand at what she said. "What do you mean?" Elesis deadpanned at her own words. "Well… I mean their relationship. It was a long story." He nodded, understand at what she means. "So that's it. Well, why don't we go to that place right now?" she pulled his hand happily. "Let's go!" Jun only smiled while looking at her face. 'So beautiful…'

 _End of Flashback_

"…what a shame if you can't shoot me accurately." Chung twitched his eyes while staring at Jun. "What did you said?" he tried to chill his temper, not to get lured by Jun's sentence.

"Have you already improved your marksmanship? If you haven't, then go away and forget about dueling against me. You are just a weakling that can't shoot accurately." Now the Tactical Trooper's temper is already boiled. "Now that's why Ara was amazed at me and she wanted you to become like me, huh?"

Then something abnormal was happening at Jun's physical form. He has blue colored nine fox tails and long blue hair with fox ears. " **Well, look what we have here…** " his foxy smirk grown as his red eyes stared straight at the astonished Chung. Ara was also astounded, like she hasn't seen the blue nine-tailed fox for decades.

'Oh my, he also has a same ability as us, Ara.' Eun said inside her mind.

'I… don't know much about him. Honestly I can't believe he hide that form when I meet him for the first time.'

'And I can't sense that form either. I wonder who is that fox?' Eun wondered.

" **My name is Shade, Eun… Shade Twilight...** " then Eun revealed herself by taking over Ara's body. The specter stared at Shade intensely. " **What? You haven't seen a blue fox like me?** " Eun smiled as she walked toward him.

"I can't believe you're hearing us talking, and the demonic aura was radiated around you Shade. You're not an ordinary fox specter, right?" Shade snorted and diverted his gaze to Chung that still froze at front of them. " **You are right. I'm a demon fox, just like what they're suspected to you.** " Eun stared at whole people around the stadium. " **How about you little guy? You want to shoot me with that shell? Go ahead.** "

Without hesitation, Chung fired another shells to Jun (now Shade) relentlessly, yet somehow those shells were always diverted against its lanes. " **Is that all you got? How about you gave me your best attack…?** " Chung clicked his mouth and pointed his Destroyer to the sky.

"Satellite Rain!"

Thousand shells raining Shade over and over, till one huge shell fallen and exploded, blowing Shade several meters away from him with severe damage he suffered. " **Not bad at all…** " the blue fox's sight is a bit blurring. He panted slightly and merged his swords, readying himself with his usual stance." **But I'm not going to lose to a coward like you."**

Chung shot one more shell toward Shade to take him down. The fainted Quicksilver Conqueror only lying above the ground, bloods flowing from his body. Elsword, Raven and Ciel helped Jun that turned normal and remain unconscious.

"What have you done to him…?" Raven coldly asked. "Just firing him with usual shells." He simply answered to Raven. "You fucking bastard! How could you hurt him while he has done nothing toward you!?" Elsword was about to bust Chung but Ciel hold him by his hands. "He has done nothing toward me? How about… he stole my girlfriend, you know that?"

Raven pin him on the ground with anger on his face. "Admiration is not related with love interest, you fucking dick! Add told me that Ara said she want you to become like him, it doesn't mean she completely fell in love him, do you understand?" he growled. Chung stayed silent and looked away from Raven's sharp amber eyes. Raven let him go and stand up while glaring at him. "Don't ever come with us again. I'll tell Jun later to send you back to Elrios."

Chung widened his eyes, can't believe he has been ditched by his own teammates. Medic team then come to pick Jun's dying body. Everyone was leaving the arena. Eve come to Chung only to slap him on his cheek. "Well congratulations Chung, you have been killed the Prince of Cronus Kingdom. According to the rules in this place, you'll get executed in next 10 days, so prepare yourself." The threat that comes from Eve's mouth makes Chung fall onto his knees. He stared at Ara, but what he got is a disappointed stare from the Asura. She left him in loneliness and silence.

It was the end of Chung's life. He's now surrounded with shame and hatred. His friends now left him alone; no one would accompany him after that accident.

10 days later, they all got news that Jun Sebastian Wolfstein has passed away. Chung threatened Add to open the portal to Elrios and successfully escaped. The finest army of Cronus Kingdom, the Royal Guardian began to seek his existence in whole part of Elrios. Today, the Tactical Trooper is become the most wanted criminal in both realm. Helputt tried to negotiate with Jun's father, Yasha. But sadly the negotiation is rejected and he commanded the Royal Guardian army to keep seeking the existence of Chung Seiker.

The next day, Elesis is completely healed and allowed to return to Elrios with everyone else. She asked to everyone about Jun, but what she got is a hurtful bad news. The guy that accepted her as his partner has gone. Her heart shattered like a piece of glasses. Her feeling is mixed between sadness, anger, and the worst of all… vengeance. Right now, Elgang has two objectives that have to be done. Bringing down the Traitor Chung, and continuing the mission Jun gave to him, with the supervision by Glaive.

The future of Elrios is still continued. No one would escape from their destiny, and soon they'll face it.

 _Flashback 11 days ago…_

" _Hey, Elesis… will you come with me to Kaleidoscope? I have something to tell you."_

" _Sure, why not? I want to see Add and Eve, also watching their progression at their relationship."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Well… I mean their relationship. It was a long story."_

" _So that's it. Well, why don't we go to that place right now?"_

" _Let's go!"_

" _Oh, Elesis…"_

" _Yes?"_

"… _I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

…

Well, that was some pieces of flashback from me. I hope you like this entire chapter. Oh! And… please don't be mad at me since next chapter is no longer contain Chung x Ara.

Review~


	6. Another meeting & Cuteness Overload?

Yasha is wandering around his son's corpse, which strangely it has no wounds, blisters or even scratches left after 11 days he was passed away. His dark red eyes scanning every part of Jun's body, looking for a mark to be able to revive him back by a certain spell. He then found the mark on his chest. What a precise part.

He opened the glass shell that protecting his son's corpse against any harm from the outside. His right hand then touched Jun's chest, a rune glowing on his body. The light slightly blinding his sight, but it wasn't lasts longer. The illumination is vanished and the rune is disappeared. Is the spell working?

"Wake up my son…" Jun grunted and lifted up his body. "How long I was sleeping dad?" he asked. "11 days. You're more like dead rather than sleeping. My finest army is seeking Chung Seiker in Elrios to bring him alive and execute him. I can't let criminals escaped." Yasha said in serious tone.

"…Maybe you should give him some grace, since without him, I can't accomplish my objectives with Elgang." His father stared at him intensely. "And thanks to uncle Shade, he healed several wounds on my body before I got unconscious." Yasha was looking around. "Where is he right now?" Jun stared to the sleeping blue fox at the corner of the room.

His father walked toward Shade that sleeping soundly at the corner before he got disturbed by Yasha. "Wake up Shade. He's already awakened." Shade yawned from his sleep then he stared at Yasha that stood at front of him.

" **Oh hi Yasha... can you just let me have a rest a little longer**?" his sleepy red eyes starts to close again. Yasha pick him up like a dog that have to be placed at his home. " **Hey- put me down, Yasha! I'm no longer a kid anymore!** " Shade retaliated. Yasha then put him down and stared flatly at him. " **Alright, I get it.** " Then the blue fox vanished and the azure mist that Shade left pierce Jun's chest.

"You can go now, and meet your friends at Elrios. The portal is already opened for you." Jun stood up from the tube and eases his strained body. "God, I can't believe I was unconscious for 11 days." He whined and stepped into the portal. But before his feet entered the portal, his father halted his step for a moment.

"Oh, Jun… your weapon is broken. Here, use this as self-defense or anything, as long as it's not for a duel." His father warned as he thrown a Nodachi toward Jun. "Alright."

 _Meanwhile in Elrios, Clock Town Square (A/n: man, I can't remember the name of resting area at Velder region)_

Elesis slept on Rena's lap soundly, while the Night Watcher herself leaned over the tree nearby. Her hand is petting Elesis's crimson hair. The elf smiled weakly and stared at the sky. Raven then sit beside Rena and stared at sleeping Elesis.

"She's just like a cat." He petted Elesis's head with his human hand and by accident his hand touched with Rena's. They both then stared each other before they blushed heavily. Raven pulled his hand immediately and stared away with red tints on his cheeks. Rena touched his cheek and directed his face toward her. The flushing Veteran Commander shyly looked at smiling Night Watcher and how surprising for him that she was blushing as well. Raven brought his face closer to her, seems he did want to kiss her because of the cuteness she made toward him.

But before he even could capture her lips, Elesis suddenly awaken from her slumber. Fortunately she didn't know at both couples were doing last time. "Oh, hey you two…" she yawned and easing her body. "Oh, you already awaken. How's your sleep?" Raven asked. Elesis tilted her head side to side. "Nothing special." She simply answered. Raven and Rena stared each other and smirked. "You're not dreaming about 'him'?" Rena teased at Elesis. Elesis tilted her head in confusion, before she understood at what Rena mean and blushed heavily. "T-this is not what you think, alright?!" she shouted in embarrassment.

But before Rena teasing Elesis anymore, a familiar portal exposed at front of the trio. A familiar silhouette was appeared inside the portal and slowly walking toward them. Elesis widened her eyes, could believe the silhouette itself was her lover, Jun Sebastian Wolfstein. Her tears cannot be restrained as she ran toward the (no longer) Quicksilver Conqueror. She cried loudly on his chest as he hugged her.

" _Mianhae_ , Elesis. I'm sorry to make you worried about me." Jun said huskily. "Hey, it's okay now." She still cried on his chest, which it makes Jun starts to panic. "Uh… Elesis, are you listening to me?" luckily she finally stopped crying. Jun sighed in relief, yet he have to earn a confused stare from the Crimson Avenger.

"Where did you have this long hair? You're look like a girl, you know?" Raven and Rena, which hearing her words cackled loudly. Again, Jun sighed and deadpanned. "Minus a female asset like your boobs…" he stared away and cursed under his breath.

"Put it aside. How can you alive again?" asked the Veteran Commander to Jun while wiping his tears. "This core, the Heart of Chronosphere that infested my heart is broken. Honesty I can survive without that core but only lasts 10 days. Sadly in 10 days I lose my consciousness, so… I'm more like a dead people that haven't get a space for a funeral yet." He joked. "By the way, where's the other?" Jun asked. "They're inside the inn. I bet Ara will hug you till dead…" Raven mumbled silently at the last sentence. Rena and Elesis confused at Raven's odd behavior.

 _Inside the inn, somewhere in Velder_

All members of Elgang surprised at Jun's arrival. Elsword, Add and Ciel jawdropped at Jun's new appearance that seems girly **(Jun: HEY!)**. All girls (except Eve) were also jawdropped as well. 11 days without him makes the biggest change for the member of El Search Party. However, Eve and Lu examined him by his long blonde hair and his assets.

"Hmm… this smell is seems familiar to me." Lu said while sniffing around him. "Do you think I'm a gourmet?" Jun was pokerfaced and stared straight toward her. "In that case…" much than their surprise, Lu bite his right hand like a cat. Ciel panicked at Lu's attitude, but before the Royal Guard even could stop Lu to bite Jun's right hand, the blonde smirked and something astonishing is going to be happened.

Lu's body is growing so fast, even her blue and white gothic-styled dress is seems tight at her grown body. Her 'breasts' is also grown, makes any males (except Jun) have no choice but gulped after seeing the huge change at the Noblesse.

"Aisha… will you slap me?" the purplenette stared at the redhead with confusion. "Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. "Hurry up and slap me already!" he shouted and *SLAP*! Aisha slapped his cheek. "This is not a dream…" the Infinity Sword mumbled before he cried in pain. "That's what you got for being a rude person at front of girls…" Aisha said and put her hand on the waist.

Ciel –on the other side is only jawdropped at the scene of his Mistress. "Ciel, how do I look?" Lu proudly showed her changed body to her butler. "Uh… very elegant and-…" his word got cut by Add that exclaimed loudly. "Ciel said that you're so sexy!" the Royal Guard blushed heavily while shot a glare toward the Diabolic Esper that cackling loudly. Lu pouted while blushed as well as Ciel. "Geez, don't say it so loud…"

3…

2…

1…

Everyone (except Jun, Eve and Lu) succumbed by the loss of so much bloods, while the Code Battle Seraph and Jun only sweatdropped at around them. "Cuteness Overload?" he asked. Eve shrugged and doing something very weird; slapping Add's cheek multiple times. Jun could only double sweatdropped and laughed nervously at them all. "Oh well, a good day is still continued…"

…

Ohohohohoho~ finally Lu/Ciel is updated at NA, ID and JP server! If I'm not play 'em, I might be update this story so, blame the providers for the surprise. And I have one thing that I have to tell you all. This story is going to be moved to rate M due of… I'm not telling you! You'll find out in next chapter!

Oh! And guys... I want to ask to you all that Ara would be paired with who next time? Add x Ara is too mainstream though cute. Besides, Add is only owned by Eve, so I won't make a love triangle this time.

Review~


	7. Chung has Returned!

Replies:

Sky-Of-Silver-Lining: No more OC to be inserted here. Ah, I'm not act selfish but I don't want to ruin the fun, though if I pair Elesis with Aren that soon –I don't know when, will be appeared, then I'll add another one from other Author.

Megane Bishojo: Okay, definitely she'll back to Chung, but I need a dramatic moment to be inserted in here. :D or not… =w=

Okay, enough rambling around and move to the story.

…

Three days after Jun has returned to Elgang, they all starts to packing their own stuffs to go back to Cronus. But before all stuff has been packed, they felt something has lost from them all. Chung. It has been 2 weeks he was gone, and Ara was worried about him. Though, not much of them really despise Chung for being a traitor. How could he easily driven by envy and kill his own friend? Even the father of the renowned Netherworld Executioner has forgiven him but still, he's hiding in nowhere, and no one knows what reason he's still keep him isolated against the others.

Two days later. Eve got information that Chung is now hiding inside the basement of the Hamel Royal Palace. They decided to go to Hamel, though some people didn't want to go to that place.

"Oh, c'mon Elsword, just forgive him okay? He's just blinded by envy and attacked me." Jun assured Elsword to forgive Chung. The furious Infinity Sword shook his head. "Aw, why are you so angry at him? Look, my father has given him amnesty and he has freed from guilt and execution." Everyone has their own sweat trickling from their head, looking at the childish Elsword pouted at Jun.

"When I say no, it means no Jun- _hyung_. And you know what… I hate to see Ara- _noona_ dating with Chung!" Elsword said with anger on his face.

"Eh, why are you forbid me to date Chung?" a question came from the confused Asura.

"Maybe this little guy is like you." Raven said and smirked. Rena nudged him and shot him with a glare. "Just kidding…" he sticks his tongue while rubbing his right arm. Elsword's anger was a bit faded due of Raven's tease.

"N-no, it's not like that… I mean… I'm always happy when I saw Add and Ara- _noona_ were dating each other several years ago. But it was over when they broke up." Then the Diabolic Esper tapped his palm on Elsword's shoulder.

"You want to know the reason why we're break up?" the redhead stared at Add. "You know what? I felt that we're not meant to be together, so I gave my responsibility to Chung, although… you know, he hates at how Ara defend her corrupted brother so hard while he attempt to get rid of Aren."

"He does imprison Sasha the Water Priestess…" a voice rang from behind Jun. "To be honest Add, if Ara wasn't there, I might blast him till he was nothing except burned bones."

"Chung!" the ebonette cheered and hugged Chung till his face turned pale. "Oh, you know how I missed you, Chung! And wow, you are so cool with these scarfs!"

Chung couldn't help but only raising his right hand to seeking a help, ready to get unconscious because of Ara's huge mounds won't allow him to catch any single breath. All members laughed at the poor Deadly Chaser.

"Ara, stop hugging Chung, he can't breathe right now…" the Netherworld Executioner said between laughs. His stomach starts to ache due of laughter. He then took a breath to stop laughing and calming himself. "You okay dude?"

"Yeah… I'm okay." Chung said while panted after hours of torment caused by Ara's huge breasts. "Ara… once again if you want to kill me with those mounds, I have no choice except gave you a punishment…"

The atmosphere went silent after Chung mention 'punishment'. All boys (except Jun) were thinking about dirty things, while all girls were thinking about cruel things.

"You guys are weird, except Jun- _hyung._ " Chung went pokerfaced. Jun entangled his hands around his shoulder and grinned.

"Did you say 'punishment'? Maybe I can teach you about 'it'." Chung was sweatdropped at the grinning Jun.

"Oh man, not you too…" he's now facepalmed and sulked at the corner of the room. "Why does everyone think different about my sentence…" everyone laughed again at Chung's behavior.

…

Note: in Korean terms of family bond, the younger male must call the older male/female with " _hyung/noona_ ", while the younger female must call the older male/female with " _oppa/unnie_ ".

Uh, I'm sorry for the short chapter everyone. I'm kind of rushing it so… forgive me! I wrote this after the final semester test is over. Welcome Semester 3! Ahem. Okay, next chapter is going to be a bloody one since this story will contain gore and violence.

And as you can see, Chung and Jun's classes is also changed;  
Chung: Deadly Chaser ('cause he's so badass)  
Jun: Netherworld Executioner (my favorite one)

Ah, let me take a look at these characters and make a group! Duo Time Traveler; Aisha and Add, Trio Assassin; Chung, Ciel and Jun, and Duo Cursed Knight; Elesis and Elsword.

That's all for now, review~!

 **OMAKE**

"Shade and the Tiny Foxes"

"Ara, you didn't tell me that you have these little foxes?!" Jun screeched while looking at the three tiny foxes at front of him.

"Uh, I thought you didn't like them so…" his reaction at the tiny foxes is beyond the Asura's expectation. He definitely likes them.

"Hey, hey… what's your name?" the Netherworld Executioner bent his knees. The trio hides behind the tree, frightened at Jun's presence around them. "Wait, I realize they are scared at me. Shade!" The blue fox then take over his body.

"Alright, what's your name little one? I'm the Twilight Fox, Shade." The silver one shyly appeared from behind.

"I-I'm the Silver Fox, Miho." Then the black one appeared from the silver one.

"I'm the Black Fox, Naho." And the last, the red one appeared behind the black one.

"I'm the Fire Fox Shiho, and I'm not afraid at you, Mr. Shade!" Shiho confidently said toward Shade.

"If you didn't afraid, come and get me…" then he ran away from the trio and Shiho chased Shade, followed by Miho and Naho. Ara could only watch them playing hide and seek around Velder and giggled.


	8. Love, sex, compassion and agitation

So hey, back with another chapter! Sorry for a sudden discontinuation. I was changing my OC's information. Also the pairing is changed too. It's now Elsword x Aisha (still same), Raven x Elesis, Chung x Lu, Add x Eve (still same), Ara x Jun (LOL, I did pair Ara with him!), and Ciel x Rena.

Eh, nothing to say? Alright… here it is!

…

Classes (several ish changed with bold marks):

 **Elsword: Rune Slayer (20)  
Aisha: Elemental Master (22)  
Rena: Wind Sneaker (?)  
Raven: Blade Master (31) **  
**Eve: Code Empress (?)  
** Chung: Deadly Chaser (20) **  
**Ara: Asura (24)  
Elesis: Crimson Avenger (23)  
 **Add: Mastermind (23)  
Lu: Chilliarch (?)  
Ciel: Dreadlord (31)  
**Jun: Netherworld Executioner (24)

…

(Author's POV)

Add opened his eyes, awaken from his deep slumber and yawned, then he turned his head to face the sleeping beauty beside him. Who else other than the Nasod Queen Eve? He smiled softly before he saw the clock was pointed 7 AM. Time to work with the others…

"Wake up Snow White, time for another work." Add shook her body gently. Eve rubbed her eyes and looked at the Mastermind with blurry sight.

"What time is it?" she asked and yawned. Add pointed his thumb to the clock. Eve tried to fix her sight at the clock then several moments later she pokerfaced at him "Add… Jun said we'll go for a mission at 8 AM, not 7 AM."

"Eh, but he said time for another mission is 7 AM." Add complained. Eve sighed and go back to sleep, covering her body with blanket.

"Try to not make yourself got strained with that. Now back to sleep." She commanded.

"But…"

"That's an order." Add sighed, have no choice except being submissive against Eve. His life is cruel though blissful.

"What else I can do, my queen?" he asked after lying on the bed.

"…nothing." That's all Eve could say before she has been fallen into slumber once again.

 _Meanwhile at the other side in the same time…_

(Normal POV)

Jun cover his face with his left arm and stared upward, seems thinking something what should he do for filling his time before running on the mission. He turned aside and all of sudden landing his uncovered left hand on Ara that still sleeping beside him, snuggling her by coincidence. She then awoken and stared at Jun that glanced at the window solemnly.

"What's the matter?" he changed his glance to Ara.

"I've felt bad at Chung that broke up with you. You choose me rather than him. Why?" she glanced downward and didn't say anything. "Don't be bothered at my question. It's okay if you don't want to answer it. After all, I appreciate your decision." Jun gently stroke her hand.

"He seems become such an ignorant. I don't like him behave like that. Last time I want to ask him for a date, he ditched me as if I was nothing for him. And the worse, he's interested with that Demon Queen rather than me. I asked to him why you're become like this and… he said that he's not interested at me anymore." Ara slightly pouted and burying her head at the pillow.

"Humans are always like that, Ara. I do know what's in their mind. Sometimes they're keeping what they have, but sometimes they throw it away. Their minds are changeable, except several people out there…" he tightened his grip at her hand. "But not like me. Once I have what I want, I'll keep it till death will force me let it go. And as you know, a demon like me is really possessive toward their mates."

"Like the accident that one of Chung's warhead hit Elesis in the hallway then you've gone mad at him?" Jun nodded.

"But that's merely an accident. I don't blame anybody to be honest, neither Chung nor anyone that watching the duel in the hallway." He shrugged. "Still… it's strange that his warheads are not targeting me while Chung has been marked me as his target. Okay, let's not talking about it again. It does make me sad only remembering that event." Jun rested his head beside Ara.

"Oh, the time is already 8 AM. How about we meet with everyone? They must be waiting for us for a mission." She said while looking at the clock.

"I've been told Add to take the lead for today. But now let me take a rest since recently I got an Insomnia." Jun continued to snuggle her and closed his eyes for a moment until Ara disturb his sleep by leading his left hand onto one of her breast.

"Am I attractive enough for you, Jun?" she asked, almost seducing him. His cloudy deep azure eyes stared at her yellow eyes with lust.

"Bluntly… yes." He moved his left hand to caress her cheek and lead her face to look at him. "You're way too fascinating to be ignored. Only a foolish person would disregard such a beautiful being like you." Their lips are finally connected. He's doing the rest, taking off her underwear until at half of her right foot and finally his, since they're already topless.

Ara whimpered as Jun inserting something hard inside her and it was moving a little faster. He gritted his teeth, holding more groans that escaping his mouth. His hand caressed her head as he pushed his hips, thrusting his manhood a little deeper. Ara moaned loudly and entangling her legs behind his waist. A grunt escaped from his lips. Her inside starts to tighten, clenching Jun's manhood that grinding her in steady pace. Jun moaned and increased his pace a little harder. He then sealing her moans with a kiss until the climax is coming closer.

Jun gave her several hard thrusts before completely burying his manhood inside her, filling her womb with his seed. Ara arched her back and howled. Her hands are clenched against his. The Netherworld Executioner collapsed onto the Asura, his strength has drained by their sexual activity.

"I can't believe we've playing such a naughty game with you…" Ara tried to maintain her breath calm. Jun gave her a weak smile while also panted.

"Me too, it's like a desire that suddenly appear between us, and it cannot be resisted." Jun pulled out his manhood and lay beside her. Ara then crept onto him and rested her head over his chest.

"Yeah… and you're doing what Chung didn't." He chuckled and patted her head.

"Uh-uh, and he's watching us." Ara immediately hid herself with the blanket. Jun laughed at her sudden act as if she's a kitten that ran away from the bulldog. "No, just kidding. He's not in here, honestly." She pouted at him and hit his chest playfully. "Damn, I forgot about the breakfast! I've better to prepare it." Jun took his black shorts and black t-shirt then went to kitchen for serving breakfast for them both.

After the Netherworld Executioner left his bedroom, Elesis then entered his room with Raven beside her.

"Hey, I heard some moans and screams from nowhere. I thought it was from Rena and Ciel but she said it wasn't from her. Is it from you?" the Crimson Avenger asked straightforwardly toward the speechless Asura.

"Don't be so blunt, Elesis. I believe that those voices are not from here." Raven said while leaning on the wall next to Jun's bed. Then the Netherworld Executioner that bringing some homemade foods arrived at his room.

"Oh hi Raven, Elesis… since when you two are arrived at my room?" he asked and glanced at the couple.

"A moment ago… and by the way," Elesis brought her face closer to Jun. "Do you know where this moans come from?" he shook his head as if he didn't heard anything last time.

"No. I didn't hearing any voices in last one hour." He said while putting the breakfast on the table. Then Elesis's stomach chirped, meaning she isn't getting any breakfast yet. She grinned sheepishly and scratching her head.

"You've to feed her, my friend… or she'll gone rampage again." Raven tapped his palm onto Jun's shoulder. He chuckled and go back to kitchen while shook his head.

"...seems I have to feed the hungry Red Riding Hood before she'll get devoured by a wolf." The Blade Master choked and punched Jun's shoulder, while the Netherworld Executioner laughed along the way to the kitchen.

 _Away from Ara & Jun_

The rest of Elgang member were gathered at front of portal that built by Jun several days ago at Velder. Elsword leaned at the nearby tree while staring at his runes that floating on his hand. Aisha then grabbed his hand and glanced at him with a warning on her amethyst eyes.

"Don't play too much with your runes, or you will lose your hand like Penensio." Elsword roughly took his hand away from Aisha and stared at her bitterly.

"What? Like I'm about to triggering an explosion right on my palm? I'm not that idiot, grape. I can handle it like I'm able to handle those monsters." He retorted in bitter way and left her alone. Rena then come and patted her shoulders.

"He seems not in the mood Aisha. Just leave him alone for a moment." Assure the Wind Sneaker to the Elemental Master.

"I don't understand at that cherry thinking. Anyways, where's Add? It's been 30 minutes he didn't appear." She glanced at her wristwatch while tapping her feet in impatience.

"Again… he must be making out with her…" Elsword uttered and summoning an ice rune at front of him. Aisha and Rena stared at the bored Rune Slayer with shocked expression at their face.

"They're doing… what?" he sighed and went away from them. Ciel then come to both females and stared at Elsword weirdly.

"What happened to him? I bet you're not make him upset like several months ago Aisha…" the Elemental Master shrugged, having no idea about Elsword. Lu and Chung also come toward Ciel and the rest of females. They both asked what happened, and they're shrugged in unison.


End file.
